Feeling the Heart
by TRUE Unknown
Summary: Spider Riders anime Slightly AUish, as it takes place in modern times. Hunter Steele and Corona have always been good friends, but what happens when one of them thinks about the other in a new light? Will feelings be accepted? HunterXCorona R&R plz!


Feeling the Heart 

Disclaimer: I do not own, in anyway, the Spider Riders anime or novels. They are made and adapted by their respected creators. The only thing I own from this is this fic.

Enjoy this (or for you hardcore readers, at least TRY to enjoy this) from both their points of view.

--

_(Hunter POV)_

"I wonder where she is...?"

I've been sitting and waiting for her for about half an hour already... she told me to meet her by the lake in the park, because we were gonna go check out a movie after. Well, I guess I can't blame Corona. She must have been held late for something, since I know she would never make me wait without her telling me why she was late. I should know; me and Corona have always been good pals since the beginning of junior high. And with her being a year older than me, while I'm in my second year, it's her third year, and next year she'll be off to high school.

She'll still be my good friend Corona. Yeah... my good friend Corona...

Okay, maybe I should be honest with myself. Yes, Corona is a good friend, and she's also pretty, nice, sweet, tall, and pretty supportive when she wants to be. When it comes right down to it, Corona is a pretty perfect girl. And now I'm scared... I think I'm falling for her. But I can't be! It's wrong to think of a friend like that! I shouldn't! I musn't!

But I can't help myself! She's so pretty and hot! Ooh, why did have to happen on today of all days?

"Hunter, are you okay?"

I yelped from the voice, as I look back and see Corona looking down at me. I feel myself becoming red with embarrassment. "Yeah, I'm fine Corona. It'll be okay."

"Alright, I'll trust you on that." She smiled. "So shall we head out?"

"To the theatre!" I loudly call out. From there we just start making our way there. With my hands behind my head, I look beside me and look at Corona. She always did have a good sense of fashion; looking at her now in her pink top, chocolate brown skirt, black stockings and shoes with those tiny white anklets, she looks just perfect. Even her blonde hair all done up in a ponytail makes her look radiant. Although I do look away when I feel she's about to look at me, just to not make her think I'm a creep.

_(Corona POV)_

Why do I have this feeling that something's wrong with Hunter today? I think he's looking at me, but when I turn he just keeps looking ahead. Doesn't he remember where the theatre is? I know he can be a little lazy and scatter-brained, but this just doesn't seem like him right now. Looking at him, he doesn't look any different; he's got his usual blue T-shirt, his red vest he wears over it, dark blue shorts and his shoes, and his pink hair is still spiked up in that weird ponytail of his.

He's taking a look at me again. Maybe I should break the tension with some conversation. "So what movie do you wanna go see, Hunter?"

"I've actually been wanting to go see this one dark romantic comedy, called 'Journey to Joke's End'." He turned his head to see the theatre that was only a couple of blocks away. "I read that it was a powerful movie and that it appeals to all audience types."

"Alright, that sounds good, Hunter!" I smile. I think this will be a good movie. And as we got closer to the ticket vendor, I put a hand on his shoulder. "Here, let me pay for the tickets."

"Huh?" He looks at me in an adorably confused manner. "Wait a minute... what's the catch, Corona?"

I smile wide. "You just gotta by us some drinks and some candy for me at the concessions when we get inside!" I'm SO sly.

"Alright." He shrugs. "Fair is fair, I guess. So go and pay the guy already." He laughs at me lightly.

"Alright." I walk up to the vendor. "Two for 'Journey to Joke's End', please."

_(Hunter POV)_

She pays for the tickets, which means I have to get her some candy and drinks in exchange... it's so expensive here... But then, just from looking at Corona, I would do anything for her. Though, in this case, it's shelling out some money for overcharged drinks and sugar-coated goodies. But hey, this is Corona I'm talking about. I'd do it for her.

She gives me my ticket. "I'll get us some seats, alright?" I nod at her as the both of see the massive line up at the concession stands. "Oh my..."

"No worries Corona. I'll still get us our treats!" I assure her confidently.

"It's okay Hunter. You can just pay me back with sugary sweets another time."

"I insist! So while I get the things, you find us some good seats, okay?"

She looks at me, like if I'm not coming back alive from this. "Alright, but the movie starts in ten minutes. Don't stay in the line up for that long, please?"

"Got it, Corona." I smile back at her. I get to my place at the line-up, and I just wait for the line to start moving... It doesn't look like it's gonna be moving anytime soon... oh well, never give up, so I'm gonna hope this line gets moving!

_(Corona POV)_

"Ah, here we go." I smiled, easily spotting out two seats for me and Hunter. I sit down in one of the middle seats in the back row, and get myself comfy... though it is odd how there aren't any other people in here yet. Then again, this movie has been out for a few weeks, so mostly everyone already saw it. On my watch it appears that the movie will start in about five more minutes. I hope Hunter hurries up. I don't want him to miss any part of the movie if he's gonna get me something.

Now that I think about it, I noticed that Hunter usually does a lot of things for me, even when I say that it's not usually worth it, or that he doesn't really have to. I'm guessing it's because he likes to be helpful, and whenever he does act helpful, he does it genuinely; he tries his absolute hardest to help people out. Even people like me. I sure am lucky that he's my guy...

Wait, what did I just think? Oh that's just silly of me! Me, attracted to Hunter Steele. I mean, yes, he's a nice-looking guy, and yes, he's helpful towards others and myself, but being attracted to him...? No, it couldn't be so. I see him always looking at all the other girls, and almost half of them are prettier than me. Yeah, why would he be attracted to me?

...Would he?

...Five minutes passed already, so why hasn't the movie started yet?

"C-Corona!" I finally hear Hunter breathing heavily. Looks like he overexerted himself trying to make it to movie room. "I'm sorry... The line-up was just too long, Corona... did it start yet?"

"No, it didn't start yet." I tell it to him, as it looks like he just plops down on the seat beside me.

"Want me to go back to the concessions?" He asked as he recovered himself.

"Nah." I said. "I'd rather you stay here with me. You might never know when the movie will start."

"Due to minor projector problems, the showing of this movie will be delayed by ten minutes minimum. We apologize for the delay." A quiet announcement spoke up.

_(Hunter POV)_

"Ten minutes?" I said, and then shrugged my arms and shoulders. "Oh well. I don't mind waiting."

"Yeah."

I suddenly got this spacious feeling here in the theatre. "Is it me, or are we the only ones in here?"

"Yeah, I noticed that too." She started laughing to herself. "We must be the only people in town who haven't seen it yet."

I laugh too, thinking that that was kinda funny. But now, it's just silent. It's just me and her. Hunter and Corona. Two friends who just want to spend a day at the movies together... and one of them just happens to have second thoughts about their relationship. I think about it, and I think about it. And the more that I look at Corona, the more I see her in a different light. She's just too perfect.

Even when I look at other girls, even when I talk with other girls, none of them have that same appeal, that same charm, that same kindness, that same beauty as she does. But I don't want to ruin what we have... what if I tell her how I feel about her, and she doesn't think of me in the same way? Our friendship will hit an awkward phase, and be eventually ruined, all because I had to think about my best friend in a new light.

But, if I don't say it soon, then I might end up losing the only chance I'll ever get to have. If I don't get to say it now, then I might never get the chance to say it again. I have to let her know. I have to tell her!

_(3rd-person Omniscient POV)_

"Corona," Hunter started, his head was still looking away. "I..."

"Hunter?" The blond-haired girl looked worried, wondering if there was something wrong with him.

"Corona, I..." The pink-haired boy was starting to choke up. He had to finish this now. "Corona I really like you!"

All she could do was look at him. "What?"

"Yes, I said it. I really like you, Corona."

The blond woman was now speechless. "What... how... Hunter, WHEN did you start getting these feelings?"

"Well, if you really want to know... it all came from that time when I had that argument with Igneous, and he got mad and pushed me into the girl's locker room, and that was when I accidentally saw you... without your top..."

"Oh yes..." Her voice grew a bit stern, but she held back any possible rage for later. "But how did that moment ignite feelings?"

"Well, I knew that it was wrong for me to have seen you like that, because you were my friend; I'll even admit it now too, I always thought of you as my best friend. And because you were my best friend, I tried shoving out that impure thought... but, then I thought about your good qualities, and what drew me to being your friend: you're nice, sweet, friendly, attractive, charming, and the fact that we always had a type of unbreakable synergy between us, Corona."

"If you had these feelings all along, why didn't you just tell me Hunter?"

He looked at her as if she asked the stupidest question in the world. "It's never easy, Corona. I always looked at and tried to talk with other girls, but none of them were ever as great as you. I thought if I could like someone else, I could get the thoughts of you out of my mind, but it just never worked. My feelings for you only became stronger. But then I became scared."

"Scared?"

"If I told you about how I really felt, our relationship would change. It would either be on a rocky path if you didn't accept my feelings, or we would be a couple but at the cost that we could never be friendly in the same way. And if I didn't tell you now, then I might not know when I would've had another chance!" He looked at Corona, as the emotion he unleashed was almost enough to drive him to tears. "If you don't feel the same way, please just tell me now, and we'll go back to our simple friendship..."

"I..." She was blushing to an extreme. "I never really thought of myself as attractive, so hearing you say that you thought I was attractive really surprised me, Hunter." She grabbed one of his hands, and looked into his eyes. "I, always had a small feeling towards you too, but I doubt I would've been confident enough to be able to express it myself."

"But..." now the pink-haired boy was confused himself. "What about us... our friendship..."

"It's because we have a great friendship that I doubt, with all my heart, that anything bad will happen to us at this point, Hunter." Being a little taller than him, she leaned towards him in an embrace. "Now I can say, that I really like... no... I _love_ you, Hunter."

He felt his blood rushing to his face from the girl's choice of affection. "I... I love you too Corona."

After their embrace, they simply smiled and heartfully lost themselves in each other's eyes. Then, taking a bold step, Hunter leaned his lips to Corona's and pressed against hers. Both feeling their emotions taking over, she pressed her lips back, and both let themselves relax their bodies as they shared their first kiss.

To them, all time was lost as this would be the start of a relationship that would last their whole lives. To them, the fact that they didn't hear the movie for at least a good few minutes was a minor factor. Hopefully, they'll learn to control themselves next time...


End file.
